The invention relates to a glider sail assembly for mounting generally horizontally at the top of a mast on a vessel or vehicle.
Marine vessels of the general type having a glider-type sail mounted on the top of a mast have been previously proposed as exemplified, for example, by U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,607 to Harmon. The sail in this patent has lift characteristics to prevent a boat from overturning. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,126,665 to Rowland shows a boat hull equipped with a sail which is disposed at an angle such that it provides lift as well as a propulsive force. A similar arrangment is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,170,914 to Rummler. U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,345 to Gurley shows another glider sail arrangement. U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,680 to Harpole shows a sail assembly which may be used for a small boat and the like.
Other U.S. Pat. Nos. relating to boats provided with glider sails or the like include 3,966,143 to Smith, 3,884,172 to Takahashi, 1,823,096 to Gilbert, 57,996 to Sykes, 758,171 to Collins and 2,329,220 to Rummler.
Despite such prior art devices, it is still considered desirable to produce a glider sail assembly capable of improved performance, maneuverability and stability and which is capable of propelling a small water craft in a skip-glide from wave top to wave top.